Lin's Diary
by AmeliaBlair
Summary: Inspired by the fic Lin's Ramblings by Loopy777. What if Lin kept a diary? The events of the first season as seen through the eyes of Republic City's esteemed Chief of Police.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I was in the shower and I was thinking about fanfiction... kinda random, I know. And this was created. Enjoy!**

**AN: The [] are used to signify things she is doing while she is writing.**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today I acquainted myself with the new Avatar, Korra. I got a nice first impression when I met her-  
[Lin brushed the hair from her face as she practically stabbed her book.]  
IN MY INTERROGATION ROOM.  
The brat couldn't keep her stupid vigilante stunt to herself and completely destroyed one of our busiest city streets, not to mention putting one of my officers IN THE HOSPITAL. Although she did capture one of the most notorious crime bosses in the city. I can't complain about that.  
There I was, sitting in my office, doing paperwork as I waited for the call from one of my leads on this whole "Equalist" fiasco. Not that it matters. What could someone have against benders? I honestly don't see what all the fuss is about. It should die down in the next few weeks. Then Saikhan bursts in the room telling me some _girl_ claiming she's the Avatar destroyed half a block and took down some of my officers.  
Some girl? Taking down my officers? This I _had_ to see. So I told him I would personally handle the matter.  
As soon as I walked into the interrogation room, this little snob thought she could pull of this "I'm so high and mighty because I'm the Avatar" crap on me and "It's my duty to help people" BUT AANG IS THE ONLY AVATAR I WILL EVER ACKNOWLEDGE YOU GOT THAT YOU LITTLE PUNK?  
[Lin released a breath and shook her hand. She had gripped too hard on the pen.]  
It's my duty to help people too, but do you see me destroying city blocks? I was about to give her the interrogation/ego deflater of a lifetime but who decides to just _waltz_ into my affairs? That's right._ Him. He _pulls his "Oh Lin you're looking radiant as ever" garbage on me.  
LOOK AIRHEAD I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR STUPID FAKE ASS COMMENTS ABOUT HOW I LOOK! WHY DON'T YOU STOP STARING AT MY CHEST AND REPOPULATE THE AIR NATION WITH YOUR GREAT AND NOBLE PEMA?  
[Lin looked down at her chest.  
_Well they are looking rather nice._ she thought.]  
And so _he_ goes "Oh Lin, if you would only drop the charges I will have her back at the Southern Water Tribe with Katara. And maybe I'll stop staring at your lovely chest, because Spirits know Pema is definitely lacking in that department."  
And so I thought, "Only for you, because you seem to like my rack so much."  
So I let the girl go. On the condition that she stay the hell away from my city and _he_ would stop staring at my chest.  
[Lin leaned to the side to reach for the knob on her radio. She turned the knob.  
"This just in! The Avatar is here in Republic City to complete her training. There will be a press conference in front of city hall the 17-year-old's goals as Avatar" the announcer said. "According-"  
Lin shut off the radio and opened her diary again.]  
I shouldn't have trusted _him_ with keeping his word. _He_ is snot-nosed, good-for-nothing, piece of-  
[There was a knock at the door, and it opened slightly.  
"Chief?" an officer asked, peeking his head out.  
"Yes?" she answered, quickly closing her book.  
"I brought more paperwork."  
She slapped her forehead with her palm. "Put it there." She pointed to the edge of her desk.  
He walked over and plopped the papers on her desk and quickly exited the room.  
"My work is never done."  
She picked up her pen and opened her book and scratched out her last sentence.]  
Forget what I just wrote. Just kill me now Spirits. I'm waiting. Don't make me deal with this stupid snob who thinks she's all that and a side of leechi nuts just because she's the "Avatar". Yeah, right. It's going to take a lot more proving to get me to acknowledge your title, Sassmaster. But other than that, my day was relatively uneventful.

* * *

**So... did you guys like it? XD Leave your opinions in the review box. I will be posting again soon.**

**-Mariska**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

Guess who decided to walk into headquarters today?  
_Him._ And Sassmaster.  
I was just about to turn in for the day; I heard Sassmaster's press conference over the radio. Not impressed.  
I was sitting there tidying up the filth I call my office and _he_ just barges in on me with Sassmaster. I payed _him_ no mind and I kept on working. It was like they were expecting an invitation or something. What kind of woman do you take me for? So_ he _stood there for a good five minutes before _he _got the hint. _He_ says "Lin, Korra has something to tell you."  
I huff and stop my work, because _clearly_ Sassmaster is more important than my office.  
"What is it?" I say.  
And she goes, "I just wanted to apologize for yesterday and how I hurt your officer and destroyed the street."  
Inside I think, "The street? THE STREET? LOOK SASSMASTER, LAST TIME I CHECKED THAT WAS _MY STREET_, GOT IT? YOU'RE ON _MY _TURF AND YOU GO BY _MY _RULES BECAUSE I. AM. THE. LAW." But being the charitable woman that I am, I forgave the Sassmaster. And while she's kissing my ass trying to make a good impression, _he _tries to thank me for my hospitality, yadah yadah, yadah.  
"HEY TENZIN MY EYES ARE UP HERE." I yell, right in the bastard's face.  
Yes, I called his bluff. Right in front of Sassmaster. He turned twelve shades darker and I just played it off, being the slick master of everything that I am. Sassmaster ignores me, pretending she didn't hear.  
_He _stands there sputtering _his _ass off claiming _he _ wasn't looking and how I was making things up but I. SEE. EVERYTHING.  
YOU CAN'T LIE TO YOURSELF FOREVER AIRHEAD YOU KNOW I AM TEN TIMES THE WOMAN PEMA WILL EVER BE! YOU COULD'VE HAD THIS BUNDLE OF SEXY BUT INSTEAD YOU GO FOR SUBMISSIVE PEMA WHO WILL FOLD YOUR DAMN CLOTHES AND STRETCH OUT HER VAGINA FOR YOUR BABYMAKING PLEASURE. I HOPE YOU-  
Got a little off track, Diary. Sorry.  
I nod, pretending to understand his "logic" and continue cleaning my office.  
He cuts and runs as usual, dragging Sassmaster along with him.  
And that was my time spent with _him_ and Sassmaster.

* * *

**Yup... so Lin's got Tenzin issues. ;) I hope you've enjoyed the past two chapters because I will post again! MWAHAHAHAHA**

**But not til later... so leave those reviews!**

**-Mariska**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys... Sorry I haven't posted sooner. I know this doesn't really count as an update, but I will make sure to update within the week. I've been kinda busy lately, and I'm practically falling asleep as I publish this. Are you guys into the Divergent series? I just finished Insurgent... A-to the-mazing! Can't wait for the final book in the trilogy! But that's beside the point. Let's see what Lin is thinking about A Leaf in the Wind.**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Now that Sassmaster is in Republic City she won't leave me the hell alone. The past two days it's "Avatar this, Avatar that. You are requested to attend press conference this. Are you going to be working with Avatar Korra? Have you talked to her about- AVATAR AVATAR AVATAR.  
She needs to get a wake up call. This isn't all about her. If you haven't noticed there's fricken rapists and murders out there and I'm working my ass off trying to catch the bastards but does anyone care?  
NO.  
And to add to all of that Saikhan decides that now would be the perfect time to try to ask me out. DO YOU NOT SEE THE AGE GAP? I WILL _NEVER _BE A COUGAR YOU GOT THAT? I'M NOT A PERVERT THAT GOES OUT WITH PEOPLE SIGNIFICANTLY YOUNGER THAN ME! TENZIN, AHEM.  
There is a fine line between work and play and that's crossing it, Saikhan.  
[Lin stood to turn the radio on. She walks down to it and turns a knob. Radio static is heard until she turned it again. She walked back to her table and sat down.  
"Wait a minute! Did that waterbender just _earthbend_? Did I see that right? Hold on, folks, we're just waiting for the referee's official call but...I-I think this replacement player is... No, there's no way! You gotta be kidding me! She's the Avatar, folks! Playing in a-"

Lin cut off the radio before the announcer could finish as she heaved a heavy sigh.]

I thought she was here to learn how to airbend, not to play pro-bending. But no, I was wrong. FOR THE FIVE HUNDREDTH TIME SINCE SHE GOT HERE, GRR. You know what? Screw it. Sassmaster can do whatever the hell she wants as long as she gets out of my city as soon as possible.  
[She turned on the radio again, wanting to hear the news on her progress.

"Aaaaand she's in the drink" the announcer says. She chuckles slightly.]  
I guess she'll be here for a while. In the hospital. Good thing too. I was about to kick her sassmaster ass, but I she is doing it to herself. It saves me the trouble of having to deal with Councilman Fussy Britches. Spirits! Imagine his reaction! First, he would throw a huge hissy fit and be all "Lin! Why would you do that to my father's reincarnation?! You know... blah blah blah yadah yadah yadah, I'm on the council, blah blah BLAH BLAH BLAH, you will be removed from office, blah blah,hoity-toity political crap, yadah yadah yadah, more hoity-toity political crap, yadah. Yadah. Yadah.  
Do you realize how much I don't care?  
Of course you don't. Because you're a fucking idiot.  
This week has made me realize how much my life sucks. My mom's dead, my bastard of a father is busy sipping sake with a bunch of whores, and I have no fucking love interest but do you see me complain? Yeah, so think twice before crossing me Tenzin. I'm not afraid of anyone who can only blow air in my face. AND I KNOW ALL OF YOUR TECHNIQUES AND _DON'T YOU FORGET IT_.  
I'll stop now. I'm getting carried away.  
Anyway, I wrote some tickets for some stupid fangirls who were going crazy over some pro-bending jerkface today. Probably a narcissistic prick that gets off on their hormonal urges and bangs-  
I'll stop. I'm rambling off now. Damn menopause. Until tomorrow, I guess.

* * *

**Okay... I am so sorry that this is all I have, but I need some rest. Please check out my other stories if you haven't already, and leave your reviews. They help me write not only those stories, but this one as well! I'll try to update again sometime this week.**

**-Mariska**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah, so about promising you guys a sooner update... Sorry. I've been busy playing piano, thinking about a novel I want to write(I'm not saying anything about it, so don't ask. I don't want people taking my ideas.), doing homework, procrastinating... all of you fanfic writers know what I'm talking about. ;) Plus, I started knitting again, and that shit is time consuming lol. Remember that the [] are for things she is doing/saying while she is writing.**

* * *

Dear Diary,  
[Lin huffed as she tucked her hair behind her ear.]  
Where do I start?  
Well, it turns out this whole "Equalist" mumbo-jumbo is much more serious than anyone had anticipated. Their "leader", Amon, had some sort of rally that got out of hand. Mr. Serious decided that knocking on my door at an ungodly hour would be perfectly fine as long as I found out about Amon's "abilities"  
Ooh I'm so scared what are you gonna do? Take my bending away?  
[Lin began to laugh uncontrollably. She sighed cheerfully. "I crack myself up."]  
In all seriousness, I am worried. My men and I can't keep saving the Council's asses all the time. I mean, I was the one who suggested that we needed a nonbender representative but did they listen?  
Of course not. What could a Chief of Police _possibly_ have to offer the holy council of all ages?  
Hmm... let me think.  
I've worked... Let's see. Only about 32 _YEARS _ON THE SPIRITS FORSAKEN POLICE FORCE THAT _MY_ MOTHER STARTED. I've also kicked some triad ass in my time. What else do I have to offer?  
Oh yeah, my amazing chest.  
But I'm not a whore, so SORRY TENZIN YOU AREN'T GETTING ANY OF THIS YOU HEAR?  
I can read and write, which is more than my mother and deadbeat father could say. I'M A LEADER BITCH! DON'T EVER FORGET THAT I FUCKING LEAD LIKE IT'S MY JOB- OH YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT IT IS! SO DON'T YOU DARE WRITE ME OFF LIKE I'M SOME DILDO-  
Oh I forgot to mention we have those in this dimension of the universe, Diary. Anyway, if it turns out this whole Equalist crap becomes a threat, I TOLD YOU SO.  
[Lin looked out at her desk, which was covered in paperwork and ran a hand through her hair.]  
Spirits, when I find this "Amon" bastard I'm going to show _him_ all of this damn paperwork I have to do and I will make him do it ALL until EVERY LAST PIECE OF FUCKING PAPERWORK IS FILLED OUT. And after all of that, he will have to FILE IT.  
I know, I am just _evil._ Mwahaha. Not to mention incredibly sexy, but that is beside the point.  
And then, after he has been working his ass off filing, he has to take it all back out, because I can't trust a criminal with filing his own paperwork!  
That's my life condensed into one page, basically, so I'm actually doing your hypothetically dumb ass a favor, Amon.  
Damn it. I swear, just when I have everything under control, Sassmaster just _had_ to show up and fuck everything up. So here I am, picking up her shit because everyone EXPECTS me to. You know, I'd rather be getting my hair done or something because Spirits know my hair is outdated and GREY. EW. Damn Korra had to show up and made me cancel my appointment. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT I'M SINGLE KORRA. Now with this Equalist issue I don't know when the hell I am getting my hair done. Or my eyebrows. They look like fucking caterpillars Amon! Way to go. I will fucking kill you because it will hurt like hell to wax this shit off my face. Ugh. Beauty problems. Not like Sassmaster has to worry about it or anything... she's still looking gorgeous.  
BUT JUST YOU WAIT.

* * *

**Yeah... I know these updates have been short... Don't worry. They'll get longer. Review please! **

**I forgot to mention that I will update Lin One-shots sometime soon too, and I have another Linzin fanfic in the works! I'll update this one sometime next week, and I PROMISE that it will be sooner than this one.**

**-Mariska**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my Spirits.**

**This is unacceptable.**

**I really need to be more frequent and have longer updates. I AM SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME FANDOM! :)**

**Oh, and I also made my Lin headcanon blog an RP blog too (tumblr, .com) So feel free to RP... I haven't gotten anything :( I do M!A's and cool stuff, so check me out :)**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I know.  
It's been way too long since I've written. So I'll just start with the usual.

Surprisingly, the triads have been calm.  
Or at least slightly calmer.  
But of course, people like to fuck my life up endlessly so the Equalists replaced the triads on my shit list.

Shit List:  
Tenzin  
Tenzin  
Tenzin  
Tenzin  
Piles of Shit  
Tenzin  
Tenzin  
Ostrich horse shit  
Tenzin  
Tenzin  
Tenzin  
Puppies  
Rainbows  
Butterflies  
Equalists  
Korra  
Triads  
The word "moist"  
My deadbeat father  
The cabbage merchant that ripped me off  
Amon  
And last, but most definitely not least:  
The number 42.

I am a hateful person, I suppose. But what do you expect from me when all life gives me is lemons?  
You know, I am getting sick and tired of making damn lemonade out of my life. Why can't I make tea or cookies or seal jerky? I like some variety you know. But NO.  
Life just comes up to me and says, "Nope. Lin, you're just going to get what you get and you won't throw a fit because I am life. You can't tell me what to do, bitch."  
WELL WHY DONT I JUST JUMP OFF A BRIDGE  
WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THAT, LIFE?!  
As my Uncle Sokka used to say, "the universe just loves proving me wrong."  
So, I had to go to this stupid ass party  
WOOPS I MEANT GALA DON'T GET YOUR PANTIES IN A TWIST TARRLOK  
that was held in Sassmaster's honor.  
Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. Me.  
I work thirty-two years on the force and what do I get for my honorable effort?  
A damn piece of paper.  
Sassmaster has less honor than Uncle Zuko after he was exiled from the fire nation and yet, they throw her a huge ass party.  
What the fuck. Is. This shit.  
I am going to cut someone, Spirits.  
And then Tarrlok had the _audacity_ to come and try to introduce me to her, and Sassmaster gave me a look when I told her off because she knows she doesn't deserve all of this- and what does she do?  
Looks at me funny for wearing my uniform.  
Well excuse me!  
In my defense, if I show up in a dress, the whole damn place will fill up with drool because of this piece of incredible sexiness, but of course, no one takes me into consideration because they think I don't care.  
NEWSFLASH: I JUST NEVER COMPLAIN UNLIKE SOME PRISSIES-  
Cough. Cough. TENZIN.  
Which is why I have you, Diary. You're my only true friend.  
Spirits that sounds terrible.  
Maybe I should go cougar and date Saikhan.  
Damn. I have officially wasted my life.

Just kill me now, Spirits.

AGH.

* * *

**Did you guys catch the _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy _reference? ;)**

**So, yeah. I PROMISE that I will try to update at LEAST once a week. I've been really behind on my fanfiction lately. With a novel I'm working on and Odyssey papers, I just don't have the time to write fanfiction, let alone be in the mood for it. I'll try to update Lin One-shots sometime soon, and if you haven't already, read Beginning of the End... It may hold you over until I can update again. I was originally going to put it as a one-shot in Lin One-shots, but I decided against it. Check it out and review after you read this and other author's fanfics... the writers really appreciate it ;)**

**Til next time,**

**Mariska**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! And MUCH sooner than I had intended ;) I was feeling really inspired today... mostly because I'm in a RP with tumblr's chief-of-police... it's a LinxLin crack!ship (OMG I know, what is wrong with me?) and I also had some fun with the godmother-of-smut... she is hilarious, BTW ;) **

**AND**

**The update is longer this time woot woot! I try to make it long but it can be difficult when you have one person and not really any dialogue. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this update. I know I did ;)**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I went to a pro-bending match today (can you believe I had the time?)  
Guess who was playing today?  
Yep. Sassmaster and her two boy toys, by the looks of it. I could have cut the tension in the arena with my cables. I can't remember their names, but I think she likes Douchebag Fireface and his younger brother that no one cares about... I don't remember his name. What should I call him? Hmm...  
Fatass that can't metalbend eww.  
How can someone earthbend but not metalbend? It makes no sense to me.  
Anyway, it seems Fireface and Sassmaster have a bad case of UST, but if I read the paper correctly, he's dating his sugar mama, whose trust fund-  
Woops, I meant father-  
Is sponsoring the team. And then Fatass likes Sassmaster, but she doesn't feel the same.  
Friendzone, anyone?  
Obviously the match was horrible, because I focused more on these rabblerousers' love triangle... or is it a square?  
In any case, they won their stupid match and I wasted 20 yuans on the ticket because the match didn't get interesting until the last five minutes when Sassmaster single-handedly saved their hormonal asses.  
I WAS A KID ONCE TOO, YOU KNOW.  
Although I'm not a Buzzard Wasps fan, I sure as hell was rooting for them because I HATE love triangles (for obvious reasons)  
So afterwards I went to the food stand to watch the cheating Wolfbats play.  
It wasn't much fun because I knew they would win. Those people have no honor at all and I hope that that he-she gets what he-she deserves.  
Seriously. I can't tell if he or she is a he or a she. Its almost as confusing as Tenzin.  
LIKE WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU LEAVE ME FOR THAT GIRL YOU PERV?  
I THOUGHT WE WOULD BE TOGETHER FOREVER BUT NO... SHE SHAKES HER TITTIES FOR TWO FUCKING SECONDS AND YOU JUST THROW AWAY EVERYTHING WE EVER HAD TOGETHER FOR A STUDENT!  
YOU KNOW I SHOULD HAVE ARRESTED YOU TOO BECAUSE THAT IS STATUATORY IN MY BOOK AND YOU CAN BE FINED AND THROWN IN JAIL-  
AND KATARA ALWAYS LIKED ME MORE THAN MANSTEALER PEMA  
IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT KIDS ARE FUCKING IRRITATING  
YOU SHOULD HAVE ASKED FOR ANOTHER SIBLING SO THAT I COULD BE-  
Too much. I'm sorry. I have a lot of issues including bipolar disorder, PTSD, and a little OCD.  
SPIRITS NO WONDER I CAN'T KEEP A LOVER AROUND-  
SEE WHAT I DID THERE? YEAH I NEVER SAID I WAS STRAIGHT. (SEE THE RAINBOW, TEE HEE.)  
AND MEN ALWAYS ASSUME I'M STRICTLY LESBIAN BUT I LIKE DICKS TOO BUT TENZIN WAS SUCH A TERRIBLE BOYFRIEND I TURNED GAY.  
And if Tenzin ever gets ahold of this book,  
I FUCKED YOUR BROTHER.  
AND YOUR WIFE. (Oh yeah why don't you ask her?!)  
OH AND I ALMOST FORGOT KYA AND I WERE AN ITEM FOR A LONG TIME.  
STICK THAT IN YOUR PIPE AND SMOKE IT.  
AND PEMA SAID I'M TEN TIMES THE LOVER YOU WILL EVER BE YOU ASSHOLE.  
I AM NOT A WHORE TENZIN. I JUST LIKE WATCHING YOU SUFFER.  
Phew.  
With that out of my system, let me just say that I finally started knitting again. I'm working on some gloves, which are turning out rather nice if I do say so myself.  
And I went to the doctor before the game... apparently I need glasses. I should've guessed, knowing my genes.  
Thank you, Diary, for always being there for me. I'd probably jump off of a bridge without you.

* * *

**So yep. I have this headcanon that Lin is bi :P **

**Holler to the LGBTQ community! I love you all! Stay strong!**

**And Pemlin is kinda a hot ship **

**(OMFG what the hell am I saying?)**

**Anyways, please review and let me know how I did... and be sure to check out my tumblr (linheadcanons)**

**See you guys around!**

**-Mariska**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I am so sorry ab out my untimeliness. And how ridiculously short my updates are. I PROMISE they will get longer. I've been busy battling my tumblr addiction ;) and school and with my other fanfics... I have a lot on my plate, MKAY? ;)**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I am an idiot. A total fucking idiot.  
I can't believe I fell for it.  
Amon just left some bait out like I'm some animal and I TOOK IT.  
How could I have been so _stupid?_  
It's all my fault that those Wolfbats got their bending taken away by that MONSTER. Tenzin tried to console me.  
HOW DARE YOU? YOU SEE THAT I FUCKED UP AND YOU TRIED TO WARN ME YET YOU STILL THINK I DESERVE TO BE CONSOLED? I DON'T CARE IF THINGS REALLY ARE BACK LIKE OLD TIMES I DON'T _DESERVE_ TO BE CONSOLED. I'VE FAILED REPUBLIC CITY WHEN THAT WAS MY _ONLY FUCKING JOB._  
I shouldn't have barged in on their stupid meeting.  
Then maybe nothing would have happened and those pro-bending pricks would still have their bending.  
But no. It is

ALL  
MY  
FAULT.

* * *

Yeah... told you it was short. They will be longer next time. I'll be updating within a couple of days to make it up to you. Review por favor!

-Mariska


	8. Chapter 8

**You know, I'm just gonna stop apologizing for the shortness of these chapters and tell you to DEAL WITH IT ;)**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Phew. Thank the Spirits that's all over. Kind of.  
I feel terrible that I failed my city, and Tarrlok has been giving me shit ever since the incident.  
I GET IT.  
I FUCKED UP.  
He doesn't have to remind me every second of the day that I LET EVERYONE DOWN.  
On a brighter note, Tenzin and I have let by-gones be by-gones. I hate to admit it, but I really did miss him.  
NOT IN THAT WAY, DIARY.  
Okay, maybe a little.  
He was rather... I won't go into it. His wife was better, although I feel a_ little_ guilty about it.  
I mean, I had sex with his wife! How am I_ supposed_ to feel? In my defense, she started it.  
Anyways, my officers and I had to get to the bottom of the Equalist attack on the pro-bending arena. Turns out, Lao Gan-lan of cabbage corp was behind it all, the bastard.  
But then Sassmaster decided that it would be wonderful to jeopardize my job EVEN MORE.  
She claimed that HIROSHI SATO, OF ALL PEOPLE, was behind the Equalist revolution.  
BITCH DO YOU REALLY WANT ME UNEMPLOYED?! THIS JOB IS MY LIVELIHOOD!  
But, being the _honorable_ person that I am, I accepted the invitation to investigate the Sato estate and corporation.  
HOLY SHIT THE BITCH WAS RIGHT.  
I never thought I'd say it, but she was right. All along he had been plotting against benders and set Lao Gan-lan up.  
But here is where I fuck up, yet again.  
I LOST MY OFFICERS.  
I  
LOST  
MY  
OFFICERS.  
And because of MY MISTAKE, they are on their way to Amon. Just like those pro-benders.  
Spirits, why am I such a screw up? I'm sitting in a hospital with a half-written resignation notice and I can't do anything about it!  
As soon as I can, I'm getting out of here to look for my officers. Because they're family. Family doesn't get left behind. I will stop at nothing to make up for my mistakes because I am just a big pile of "You're a fucking idiot".  
I'm done with the Equalists. They have hurt the people I care about, and I won't EVER stop until they are all eradicated. Damn bastards. I hope they rot in jail for their crimes against all humanity.  
They think they're so high and mighty, going around hurting people they don't even _know_, just because they have something they don't. Can't we just get along? Why is it that everyone hates everyone? Didn't Guru Pathik say that the greatest illusion in the world is the illusion of separation? We are all equal. We all have our own talents. But this Amon bastard shows up and tells people they aren't good enough and then they all want what they can't have.  
You have committed a crime against humanity, Amon. I hope you know that. Because I WON'T STOP UNTIL YOU DO.  
Now, with that said, I need to finish my resignation. Saikhan will be taking over, and rightfully so. He is my right-hand man and it was about time for a change in scenery. Hopefully he lives up to the expectations I have set for him.  
Wish me luck, diary. I'm going to need it to rescue my family.

* * *

**Yup. So if you guys haven't read my other fanfic, Full Circle, you wouldn't have seen the announcement I had on the most recent chapter (3)**

**But I'm going to be a total bitch and make you read the story to find out what my announcement is. I need more reviews and I like to troll on you guys ;) **

**So let me know how I did on this incredibly short fic and I'll be sure to update by next Friday, at the latest (hint, hint)**

**Review por favor, si'l vous plait, please-**

**If I knew how to say it in more languages, I would.**

**Love- Mariska **


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry guys! :( I meant to post sooner, but it escaped me. And I've been feeling down about my other fic, Full Circle. I haven't been getting many reviews and it is just so drab. It's exactly like all the other Linzin fics on this site: Lin doesn't tell Tenzin she's pregnant, Tenzin finds out, they have some sort of romantic bleh, and then either Tenzin divorces Pema (who is a total bitch throughout the entire story) or something along those lines and I just feel like it's crappy. I'm contemplating whether or not to delete the fic. Anyways, here is the long-awaited chapter! I tried to lengthen it... it's just hard with only one character doing the majority of the talking, you know?**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Tenzin stopped by today. He wanted to see how I was doing here at this stupid hospital. Saikhan came too, just before his induction ceremony. I guess he wanted a blessing or something. What do I look like? A priestess? You'll be fine.  
The doctors won't let me leave, as much as I want to. And Wonderbeard tells me that "I must stay for my health" WHAT A LOAD OF APPA'S SHIT.  
THE CITY IS MY BLOOD AND MY OFFICERS ARE MY FAMILY. STAYING IN THIS SPIRIT-FORSAKEN HOSPITAL IS HURTING ME MORE THAN MY PHYSICAL INJURIES. If I don't get out of here soon, I am going to FUCKING KILL SOMEONE.  
Anyhow, he and I are on much better terms and it's nice to see him care about my well being. Not like anyone does_ that_ for me. My arm hurts, but not as much as wondering where my men are. I swear on my life that I will look for them first thing once I get out of this hellhole. I'll be able to since I resigned. It's a bittersweet moment for me. I loved my job and. I wouldn't have changed what I've done, but what are my chances of ever getting it back? I'm much too old.  
I mean, it was about damn time that I retired. I just-  
I don't know what I'm going to do with my life. I never thought that I would have to make the decision this early. I guess I could teach at my mother's school, but I've never been a great teacher. I don't have the patience for it. Children aren't really my specialty, and I've seen enough teenagers in my lifetime. And training adults? I can't. You should've learned when you were younger. So I guess that just leaves me to become a hermit and paint pretty pictures and play cards until the day my eyes go out and then I'll just sit there blind until the day that I die. Lovely. What a great way to spend my last thirty years alive, huh?  
Spirits.  
I'm having a mid-life crisis.  
No job, no love life- what have I become?  
I ought to visit a temple or two- after I rescue my men.  
Maybe I should ask Tenzin for help. He is Mr. Spiritual after all. It'd be a great way to patch things up, I suppose. Besides, it may be able to help with my bending. Lately, it's been rather weak. I just can't do what I used to do. Maybe it's age, maybe it's chakra related, but I could use the spiritual enlightenment anyway. It's going to be a difficult transition. I've done this for my whole life; I don't know anything else. All my life I prepared for this job and now-  
I have nothing. Except for some awards tacked on the wall and my bending. At least I have that. No one can take that from me. Not even Amon. I won't let him. No one can ever take that from me. It's the last thing I have that connects me to my mother. I won't be disconnected from my mother. I can't. Spirits forbid that happens, I don't know what I'll do. I'll die. I won't have anything left to live for.  
[There was a knock at the door.  
"Come in" Lin said flatly.  
Tenzin peeked his head through the door.  
"Sorry to bother you. I left my coat here" he said as he picked his coat off of a nearby chair and was about to leave when Lin stopped him.  
"Do be careful."  
"Of course, Lin" he replied as he closed the door behind him.]  
It's getting late. I should probably get some rest. I have a feeling I'll be up late the next few nights, and it's about time I get a good eight hours of sleep.  
[Lin tuned the radio to a music station and yawned.]  
Good night, Diary.

* * *

**Bleh. Review please... on both stories. I really need the boost and/or criticism because I don't feel like I'm doing all that great on 'em.**

**-Mariska**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Happy belated Thanksgiving to all of my fellow Americans out there! **

**So recently I got a review on my first fic, The Truth Will Come Out. And I must say it helped me IMMENSELY. Lexicon, if you're out there, thank you for reviewing and opening my eyes about the issues with my writing.**

**Bad news: Full Circle won't be updated for a while. I don't know how long.**

**One of the comments Lexicon gave me was that my dialogue was "exceptionally flat". After reviewing my stories, I have to agree. So I'm going to be taking some time off from any of my fics with a lot of dialogue (not this one) so that I can work on improving my technique. One week is simply not enough time to compose a good chapter. Also, I'd like to work on keeping my characters IC because I constantly find myself drifting off into OOC land and I AM A PERFECTIONIST SO I WON'T HAVE IT. So from now on, all of my fics will be reviewed BEFORE they are posted on this site by an anonymous helper. **

**Oh, and one more thing. Lexicon also said that my writing was suited for a younger audience (at least that's how I interpreted it.) If that ever happens in a fic, please please PLEASE let me know :)**

**Do you want to know how you can help? (I know you do so I'm going to tell you.) **

**Read my stories and leave ALL of your criticisms ANONYMOUSLY in my ask box on tumblr. (My tumblr is linheadcanons) Make sure to specify the story that you have read and you could take it a step further and tell me the chapter, so that I can get a better idea of where my errors lie. And I won't be replying to the ask except to thank you guys for being awesome and telling me my problems in my writing.**

**And please don't raid my ask box to tell me my writing is "perfect" because I know it's not. I have a LONG way to go before that.**

* * *

Dear Diary,

It is three in the morning. Korra was kidnapped late last night and we were out all day looking for her. I'm in Air Temple Island with Tenzin and the rest of Team Avatar. When we found Korra, it was much too late to go back home. I finished my laundry a few minutes ago and I can't go to sleep, even though I am more tired than I have been in years. My hair's a mess and my eyeliner's smudged and-  
It's been a long day. It started out with an early morning, unfortunately. I woke up early and I turned on the radio. I was just listening to the news and I hear that the Avatar has been kidnapped AND that her bitches are in jail. Dammit Sassmaster! Here I go again to save your sorry ass. So I bribe the doctor to let me leave to rescue her friends. My arm still hurts, mind you. Then I chug down some painkillers for my arm because it's hurting like a bitch and I put on my uniform, like a badass, and I rip off my badge because I don't work for them anymore. I go OUTSIDE THE LAW, BITCH. So I run down to Headquarters and flirt my way past Saikhan-  
I KNOW- I HAVE NO MORALS.  
In my defense he will fuck anything that walks so all I had to do was a little Beifong hip swivel and he let me pass. I really ought to thank my mother for giving me this amazing body because if I remember correctly she was ten times better looking than I am, and she didn't have two scars on her face. Not that anyone cares. No one's ever bothered to ask me where they're from. For all they know it could be from some crazy orgy but does any one give a rat-monkey's ass?  
Of course not.  
Anyhoo, I bust Sassmaster's servants out of jail and I go bother Tenzin so that we can look for Korra and it turns out that Tarrlok was behind it all along, the bastard. I  
should've known. He would _always_ flirt with me and I don't exactly attract the best sort of men. (Tenzin, Saikhan, Ahem.)  
I don't understand why younger men like me. I'm much too serious. It's a wonder anyone likes me.  
Back to Tarrlok.  
Tarrlok was hiding Korra for reasons I have yet to uncover. Korra was exhausted by the time we got here. I guess I'll know in the morning. But that slimy bastard won't be missing for long. We'll catch him and when we do, there'll be hell to pay.  
Speaking of slimy bastards, you should have seen Douchebag Fireface's reaction to his mistress'  
I'M TERRIBLY SORRY I MEANT FRIEND  
disappearance. It was rather hilarious watching this poor bastard sweat. He's not much help when he's upset, I'll put it that way. And poor Richie Rich, her loverboy doesn't really care for her much anymore. She's chopped liver. I guess it is similar to my former situation with Tenzin but  
AT LEAST I DIDN'T GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT YOU PUSSY.  
And then the third wheel guy- I can't remember his name but he can't metalbend and that is-  
EW.  
He doesn't realize how much people hate his guts. He ought to be told before he pisses off the wrong person.  
I ought to check on my clothes. They should be close to dry, but if not I have three little airbending children at my disposal MWAHAHAHAHA. Until tomorrow, Diary.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. :) **

**Please please please review and post your criticisms to ANY of my stories ANONYMOUSLY on tumblr (like I've said, my tumblr is linheadcanons)**

**Have a nice rest of your day!**

**-Mariska**


	11. Not an Update

**Hey guys! **

**No, this isn't an update, sorry. :/**

**I assume that you guys already know this, but I just wanted to make it perfectly clear that this fic is ****strictly **** humorous. This is not an accurate portrayal of Lin Beifong nor is it my personal feelings about her personality. Think of this fic like a caricature you get at those amusement parks where everything is exaggerated. Lin's Diary (LD) is kind of like that. You guys know. The narcissism, nicknames, feelings about Tenzin, sluttiness ;P are all just traits I think Lin has and I just ****_enhanced _****them to suit my cruel needs. ;) I had a feeling that I might get some shit for the way Lin is portrayed here, so I just wanted to put this out there.**

**That is all.**

**-Mariska**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I decided to update early, because I now have 200 followers on tumblr**

**WOOT WOOT *dances horribly in chair***

**and this happened. :)**

**Forgive me for the shortness, I will be updating again within the hour. **

* * *

Dear Diary,

Fuck it.  
I have nothing left.  
Just when I thought life couldn't throw another punch at me, it did.  
WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! YOU'VE ALREADY TAKEN MY MOTHER AND THE REST OF MY FAMILY! WHAT ELSE DID I HAVE FOR YOU TO TAKE?!  
AND THEN YOU SEND THAT BASTARD AMON TO TAKE AWAY THE ONE THING I HAD LEFT?!  
I hate all of this. Just when I thought I had nothing else to live for, you take it from me. I'm not even going to write it. I don't deserve to hear the word ever again.  
My life is over.  
There's no point in fighting anymore. Everything I have fought for has been taken away from me. I don't have anyone or anything/ to live for.  
I've decided that this will be my last entry. After I finish writing this, I will be at the bottom of the ocean.  
[Lin wiped her teary eyes as she turned the page of her diary.]

To whom it may concern:

I'm sorry to put you all through this. I can't live like this. Not without my-  
I'm not going to say it. I don't deserve anything anymore. I've failed in every sense of the word and I'm sorry to have been such a burden on you all. I'm sorry for putting yourselves through the stress of rescuing me when I plan on ending my life. Don't bother to look for me, you won't be able to find me. I'll make sure of that.  
I don't have anyone who would be affected by my death and therefore, I have nothing more to say except for thank you for the memories. I will be reunited with my family soon.

Sincerely,

Lin Beifong

[Lin walked out of her room, leaving her diary open to the page where she had written her note.]

* * *

**See? Told you it was short. Don't worry, I'll be updating within the hour like I said. I just want to make sure it's good before I post. Review por favor! :)**

**-Mariska**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back! And much sooner than I had expected! I was waiting for my anonymous proofreader to finish the proofread for me. And unfortunately, this is about the same length as the last update. However, I do plan on turning this update into a one-shot and putting it into my Lin One-shots fic (it's a collection of one-shots with Lin if you're not familiar... check it out!) Enjoy!**

**TW: Suicide**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I didn't do it.  
Obviously.  
I stood there on the edge of the cliff for_ hours_ upon _hours_, hoping that the cold would be enough to kill me. It nearly was. I felt my nose redden,then my ears, my fingers, and lastly, my feet. Not that it mattered. They had been numb ever since_ it_ happened.  
I cried.  
At last, I couldn't feel anything. I felt as empty as the gaping hole losing _it_ had left.  
My whole body joined the feeling of my feet, cold and numb to the beauty of _that_ substance.  
It was my time.  
I took a step forward, and my toes were hanging off the edge.  
I took another step and I felt myself lose my balance.  
I didn't want this.  
I _saw_ myself descend. I watched myself as I tumbled through the air like a ragdoll, my legs and arms flailing around, but my mouth was closed in complete silence. My entire life flashed before my eyes as I spun. I don't know how far I fell. I blacked out before I hit the bottom. When I regained consciousness, I was lying in the cold snow, with Tenzin at my side and tears streaming down his cheeks.  
What was he doing crying? I was the one who had nearly killed herself! Speaking of which, I still have no clue as to how he rescued me, but I assumed it involved airbending of some sort.  
He hugged me tightly without a word and sobbed into my shoulders. I hate to admit it, but I cried in his arms. He just sat there murmuring comforting things in my ear, holding me. And_ I_ _let him_.  
He told me everything would be alright and I practically spat in his face. Who does he think he is, claiming to know what I'm feeling?! What a load of crap! He hasn't gone through what I have! He doesn't know how it feels to lost everything! He will never understand.  
But he held on to me. Despite his naïvety, he held onto me, telling me never to do something like that again. Despite my silence to his request. Despite my abrasiveness towards his comment. Despite the fact that he had a wife and a newborn son who were probably shivering in his bed, _their _bed, as they both slept. Despite all of this, he wouldn't let go.

And for once, I actually appreciated it.

* * *

**Yeah, it's super short, but I do plan on turning this into a one-shot. :) Keep an eye out for Lin One-shots updates if you want to read it. :) **

**Speaking of updates, this fic is going to be done soon! :0 If you follow the timeline of the story, we are somewhere in the grey matter of time between Skeletons in the Closet and Endgame. I plan on one or two more chapters before drawing this fic to a close.**

**Not to worry, fellow fangirls!****(and fanboys, IDK)**

**I plan on making a sequel to this when Book 2 comes out, and for all the other books for that matter. Even if Lin isn't on LoK anymore *knocks on wood*, I'll find a way to make it work, most likely her hearing *slightly* distorted news of Team Avatar from the news or by word of mouth. It would give me quite a bit of leeway with canon compliancy, and to try out my yellow journalism skills! ;)**

**Til next update, **

**-Mariska**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update, but trust me it's worth it. ^.^ Unfortunately, this is the last chapter of this fic. :(**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I have my bending back!  
I have my bending back.  
Do you not understand what I'm saying?!  
I HAVE MY FUCKING BENDING BACK!  
I don't know what else to say. This is probably the best thing that's happened to me since I was instated as chief. It just-  
I can't even describe how it feels. It's wonderful. I'm glad that Tenzin saved me. And for once, I actually appreciate Sassmaster. Maybe she _is_ a good enough Avatar.  
Maybe.  
I never thought this could be undone. And then Katara walks into my room and announces that Korra has found a way to restore bending, and even restored her own.  
I must say, Sassmaster, you really outdid yourself this time. Perhaps I'm actually beginning to_ like_ you.  
We had a party to celebrate Korra's discovery and let me say that it was one of the better parties I've been to. I ended up going home with a waterbender who had a rather nice-  
Let's just say I'll be sore for a while.  
Did I mention that he gave me his number? Something tells me I'll be down here more often. It's a good thing too, I really did enjoy his-  
[Korra closed Lin's diary and looked around at Bolin, Asami, and Mako with a shocked expression.  
"We must never speak of this again" Korra ordered as she put the book down on the floor where they were sitting.  
Everyone nodded solemnly in reply. They sat silently for a few minutes, taking in this side of Lin that they never knew existed.  
"Sassmaster?" Asami asked, breaking the silence.  
Korra laughed. "Don't you dare use that name on me!"  
"Oh, I don't know, Korra" Asami teased.  
"Watch it, Richie Rich" Korra threatened in reply.  
"Don't fight, guys!" Bolin exclaimed.  
"Shut up, fatass!" the girls said in unison.  
"That hurts" he replied sadly.  
"Show some respect Korra" Mako said to his girlfriend. "That's my brother you're talking about."  
"Sorry, Douchebag Fireface" she teased as she nestled closely to him.  
Asami and Bolin looked away awkwardly and decided to stand up and leave.  
"We'll be back when you guys are done eating each other's faces off" Asami said bitterly.  
"Wait Asami" Korra said. "Sorry. We'll stop." Korra and Mako scooched a few more inches away from each other.  
At this, Asami and Bolin took seats on the floor as far away from the couple as possible.  
Suddenly, Korra began to laugh uncontrollably.  
"What is it, Korra?" Mako asked.  
"I- have- dirt- on- Beifong" she stuttered as she rolled on the floor, laughing. "It's so funny! She- still-has- feelings- for- Tenzin!" She rolled around more.  
"Shut up. She might hear you" Asami said worryingly.  
"SHE'S A WHORE!" Korra yelled loudly before laughing again.  
With all of this commotion, no one noticed Lin step into the room until she cleared her throat with a loud "Ahem" as she leaned against the archway of the door.  
Everyone jumped up, including a now somber Korra.  
"Chief Beifong!" she exclaimed with a feigned cheeriness and awkward laugh.

Lin looked at her, unfazed.

"Uh, how much did you hear of that?" Korra asked sheepishly.  
"Enough" Lin replied with a bitter smile as she stepped into the room. "Now, which one of you lily-livers decided it would be fun to invade my privacy?!" she asked as she struggled to keep her composure.  
"It was all Bolin" Korra accused with a flick of her wrists.  
"Hey!" Bolin exclaimed.  
"Uhuh" Lin said dubiously as she picked her diary up off the ground and paced the room, occasionally slapping the book from hand to hand.  
Mako gulped nervously as he peered over at his brother and ex-girlfriend.  
Before he knew it, he felt a sharp slap to the top of his head.  
"Gaaah!" he yelped in surprise before rubbing his throbbing head.  
Lin walked over to Korra and slapped her head with the book as well.  
"Aaghh!" Korra cried as Mako began to tend to her head along with his own.  
Lin made her way around to Asami as she doled out the same fate as the other members of Team Avatar.  
"Ow!" Asami yelled.  
Finally, Lin walked up to Bolin and gave him a knowing look.  
"I deserve it" he replied with a sigh before he too was hit by the leather-bound book.  
"Oww!" he exclaimed.  
"Not another word of this" Lin said as she strutted out of the room.  
Team Avatar agreed with a frown and a rub of their heads, hissing at the pain.  
"Never again" Asami said.  
"Never" everyone agreed, now knowing what Lin was capable of.]

* * *

**So... what'd you guys think? XD**

**I know... last chapter. :( **

**But I'm planning on making a part two when Book 2 comes out! So stay tuned! **

**Or not. They're taking waaaay too long with this shit.**

**Anyways, please review this last chapter to my story! I'd like to hear how I did!**

**Signing off for the last time in this fic-**

**-Mariska**


End file.
